


it's almost midnight what am i doing

by ozzy (yoyokinnie)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Kill Me, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyokinnie/pseuds/ozzy
Summary: hsjgjgjgnngngalternate title: this was completely improvised and mondo watches taka sleep now i guess
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	it's almost midnight what am i doing

"Hm...

"And 'yer sure?"

"Of course. Why would you have any reason to question me?"

Mondo groaned quietly. Next to him, Taka let out a triumphant little huff, his socked feet intertwining with Mondo's bare ones.

"Okay, you got me," Mondo said eventually, his face in the crook of his arm. "It's just... I dunno, y'sure you'll be okay, lovin' someone as dangerous as me? You know my situation..."

"You should really give yourself some more credit," Taka scolded him, but his tone wasn't harsh. In what light streamed in through the windows, he was smiling a little. He hid the expression by pressing it into Mondo's bicep. "After all, it has been my experience that you are... amazing."

Mondo looked down at him and saw that he was blushing. "You really think that, huh?"

"Of course I do. I love you."

The splintered, diffuse lighting the moon brought could not obscure Mondo's own smile. He pressed a kiss against Taka's forehead, rubbed his boyfriend's arm through the soft cloth of his pajama shirt, and felt Taka's body relax, melting into his own like warm wax into a form.

"And I love 'ya too, babe, always will," Mondo said. "G'night."

"Good night," Taka replied, and closed his eyes.

Mondo took the liberty of admiring his boyfriend's sleeping face for a bit before he tuckered down himself. Those few quiet minutes were well worth it.


End file.
